


Teach Me Something (I'll Want to Remember)

by dutch (itsevanffs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Livestream, Dark Livestream 'verse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/dutch
Summary: A collection of in-universe fanfiction of Voldemort and his Assistant. Containing, in the work itself, in-character notes, summaries, tags, theories and more.In order (updates as I go along, these are planned):One: Professor Riddle notices something worrying.Two: Assistant wants cuddles.Three: Assistant was young. Too young.Four: Assistant had no one else to turn to.Five: Spin the bottle with time turners.Six: Unforeseen consequences (“what do you mean we can’t get married /twice/?”)Seven: Foot Fetish Extravaganza (Paid (not really, it's the idea that counts). You're going to have to pay me to do more.(this, however,isserious))
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Teach Me Something (I'll Want to Remember)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Livestream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598710) by [Anna_Hopkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins). 



> don't mind the fictional tags, it's in-universe :3

Rating: Explicit

**Archive Warning** : **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings**

Category: M/M

Fandom: Dark Livestream - All Media Types

Relationship: Professor Riddle | Voldemort/Assistant

Characters: Professor Riddle | Voldemort, Assistant, Minor Characters

Additional Tags: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Fluff, Oneshot Collection, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Tags May Change, Other Additional Tags to be Added, Top Voldemort (Dark Livestream), Possessive Voldemort (Dark Livestream), Bottom Assistant (Dark Livestream), POV Assistant (Dark Livestream), POV Voldemort (Dark Livestream), No Beta, We Die Like Men, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Feel-good, Size Difference, Age Gap, Dubious Consent, First Time, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Abandoned Assistant, Sir comforts Assistant, in more ways than one, Spin the Bottle, Self-cest, Kissing, Time Turners, Time Travel, Anal Sex, Pining, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, BDSM, Biting, Cum Kink, Feet Kink, 

Language: English

Series: <\- Previous Work * Part 23 of the I Blame Tumblr series * Next Work ->, Part 1 of the Sir/Assistant series * Next Work ->

Collections: Dark Livestream,

**Teach Me Something (I’ll Want to Remember)**

its_rosier_ffs

Summary:

* * *

A series of oneshots based on our favourite Dark Duo! Head over to my Tumblr to suggest some more; they will also be cross-posted on there.

One: Professor Riddle notices something worrying.

Two: Assistant wants cuddles.

Three: Assistant was young. Too young.

Four: Assistant had no one else to turn to.

Five: Spin the bottle with time turners.

Six: Unforeseen consequences (“what do you mean we can’t get married /twice/?”)

Seven: Foot Fetish Extravaganza (Paid. You're going to have to pay me to do more.)

Individual tags and warnings will be repeated where applicable at the start of every chapter!

Notes:

* * *

PEOPLE ON TUMBLR KEEP ASKING ME FOR SIR/ASSISTANT FICS AND I MUST SAY

i vibe with your vibes kids (even tho i usually make it a point not to write fanfics about real people because it’s creepy but you CANNOT tell me these men aren’t playing a character in those - very informative! - videos??? Like there is nobody out there _actually_ called Assistant is there)

aNYWAYS this will be a series of drabbles, porn or not. feel free to suggest things in the comments! give me a few chapters while i get acquainted with their personalities, i’m rather new to the hype myself.

warnings for this chapter: mentions and descriptions of old scars (we’ve noticed, Assistant) of unclear origin.

* * *

  
Chapter 1 : Puzzle Pieces

“Sir?” Assistant asked softly. He stood in the doorway, hood obscuring his features as was the usual, a certain tenseness to his shoulders that wasn’t there earlier that afternoon. “You wished to see me?”

“Yes,” Professor Riddle sighed, turning his chair to face Assistant. His face looked tired, creases drawing themselves more defined than before between his brows and at the corners of his eyes. “I do.”

The confirmation of the words, slightly altered to be more present, assuring, seemed to put Assistant at ease, if only a little bit, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he took a step and then another into the dimly lit room.

“You’re not in trouble, don’t worry,” Sir murmured, placing his hands on his desk as he pushed himself and the chair he sat on backwards before standing up, one hand lingering to trace the waxed wood as he circled the desk to stand before Assistant, closer than many would deem appropriate, his deep red eyes searching the hooded figure’s shrouded features as Assistant’s head tilted up to meet his gaze. As usual, he found very little in the shadows, but that was alright. “I just wanted to check up on you.”

Assistant’s head tilted slightly to Sir’s right, his shoulders relaxing further. “How kind of you, Sir,” he said, and the small genuine smile on his lips could be heard in his voice. Sir gave his own smile in return, tiredness nearly washing clean off his face with the expression.

Sir reached forward the small distance between their bodies and grasped, gently, Assistant’s hands, feeling the rough edges of badly-healed scars under his fingers as he held them, raising them between their bodies. After a moment he looked down, eyes tracing the thin silver-bleached lines running criss-cross over the back of Assistant’s palms, some thicker than others. One scar, in particular, stood out. It had the distinct shape of words, the lines too faded to make out what they had said by now. Sir ran the pad of his thumb across it, memorising the feel of the slightly raised skin under his gentle hands.

“We should get those checked,” he told Assistant, who had gone breathless, shallow-lunged at the undivided attention on him. Dazed, Assistant simply nodded, head tipping down to glance at the skin of his hands himself before it rose again, hidden eyes inevitably drawn back to his professor’s face. “It’s best to make sure there are no lingering magic traces on them that can do you harm or corrupt rituals- or both.”

“Smart,” Assistant mumbled, ducking his head slightly as if to hide his expression after another moment or two. Sir’s mouth curled into a fond smile.

A few seconds passed before Assistant was suddenly pulled against a warm, firm chest, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric covering his back. Assistant let out a startled breath, his cheek mushed against Sir’s shirt, tense for a moment before he relaxed. Sir let out a soft hum and rocked gently, left to right, coaxing Assistant to lean into him. Here, now, the contact felt natural, like Assistant belonged there, pressed against him.

“You look tired, Sir,” Assistant said, words muffled by the man’s robes. “Long day?”

“When are the days not long?” Sir teased. “Only when I’m with you do they seem to accelerate to lightspeed. I might start employing the use of a time-turner simply to spend more time with you,” he mused.  
  
“Romantic,” Assistant laughed, still pressed against the man’s chest, feeling the slow, steady beat of a strong heart under his touch. To his disappointment, Sir pulled away slowly, seemingly just as reluctant as Assistant himself. Sir switched his grip to Assistant’s wrist, though, and pulled him lightly in the direction of the couch.

“But,” Sir continued, “You are right. I am rather tired. Shall we lay down for a moment? I’ve been meaning to read you more of the translated Icelandic texts on lunar-based magic.” He pulled Assistant further to the couch, sitting down casually on it, the intended book already on a small table next to the armrest. He leaned over to pick it up as Assistant sat down beside him, close, natural, their thighs touching, mutual warmth shared between them. Assistant relaxed, leaning into Sir’s side, relishing in the comfortable heat of his body through the man’s plain shirt.

Sir began to read, the low rumbling of his voice soothing to Assistant ears even as his brain barely picked up the contents of the book itself. The fireplace in front of them was crackling comfortably, warming the air further, and Assistant soon found himself slipping into a dazed, sleepy state, melting against Sir’s form a little until his ear once again found its way to the skin above Sir’s heart. From here the vibrations of speech traveled directly through Assistant’s skin and to his core, and his eyes slipped shut on their own accord, the sheer content of being _here_ , with _Sir_ being almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Assistant made a small, unintelligible noise as a hand settled itself atop his hood, Sir’s thumb moving in small, comforting circles. Sir kept talking, and Assistant found himself sinking deeper and deeper into sleep, until all that remained of his world was the warmth of the body he was pressed against and that soothing voice, speaking words he could no longer decipher.

* * *

Sir closed the book with a soft noise after he’d finished reading the chapter, putting it back down on the table. Assistant had fallen asleep some time ago, curled against his chest. A fond smile graced his features and he petted the hood gently, shifting a little bit to get more comfortable as he leaned back and closed his eyes, the hand on Assistant’s head moving down to curl around his shoulders, cradling him close. 

There was nothing pressing enough in the next week that he’d force himself to wake up his dear Assistant, so he was loath to do so, comfortable as he was with the unobtrusive weight of another person on his chest, just right. Like Assistant was made for him.

The scars could wait.

* * *

Notes:

* * *

i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading, be sure to check out my tumblr if you have any requests or put them in the comments below :)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://itsevanffs.tumblr.com/)  
> [my discord](https://discord.gg/K2zQnuV)  
> the underlined tumblr thing above isn't a link. just throw shit at me here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
